Previously, in an electric junction box for vehicle, a bus bar formed by pressing a metallic plate is used. FIG. 6 is a plane view showing a conventional bus bar. FIG. 7 is plane view showing the other conventional bus bar in Japanese Patent Application 2005-19259.
A bus bar 210 shown in FIG. 6 has a plate-shaped main body 211, a wire connection 214 projecting from an edge 211a of one end of the main body, a terminal 215 projecting from an edge 211b of the other end of the main body, and a pair of plates 216 for preventing deformation of the terminal. The plates 216 project from both ends of the edge 211b. 
The wire connection 214 has a pair of core wire crimping pieces 212 crimping a core wire 271 of an electric wire 207, and a pair of insulating coating crimping pieces 213 crimping a insulating coating 272 of the electric wire 207.
The terminal 215 is formed into a tuning fork shaped, and includes a groove 215a in which a terminal of electric components such as a fuse is pressed.
The plates 216 are respectively formed into a rectangular shape, and arranged so that a plurality of terminals 215 are located between the plates 216. Furthermore, the plates 216 project from the main body 211 longer than the terminals 215.
In the above bus bar 210, the plates 216 project from the main body 211 longer than terminals 215. Even if the bus bar 210 is dropped on the ground or is hit against a wall while the bus bar 210 is received in a housing of an electric junction box, a tip of the terminal 215 can be prevented from hitting against a wall, and the terminal 215 can be protected.
A bus bar 210′ shown in FIG. 7 adds another plate 216 between the plates of the bus bar 210 shown in FIG. 6. The tip of the terminal 215 of the bus bar 210′ can be prevented from hitting object having a width smaller than space between the plates 216.
However, there is a problem in the conventional bus bars 210, 210′ as described below. More specifically, the plates 216 of the conventional bus bars 210, 210′ are provided so as to protect only the terminal 215. As a result, there is a problem such that the weight of the plates 216 and the material costs thereof rise. Furthermore, since the plate 216 is provided, the size of the electric junction box is increased.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a bus bar which can protect a terminal formed into a tuning fork shape and can reduce the weight and material costs.